parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Bird Detective (BaronNation Enterainment Style)
The Great Bird Detective is BaronNation Entertainment movie spoof of 1986 Disney movie film The Great Mouse Detective. Which will appear on YouTube in March 2017 or April. Cast: *Basil of Baker Street - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Dr. David Q. Dawson - Mordecai (Regular Show) *Olivia Flaversham - Disgust (Inside Out) *Hiram Flaversham - Lem (Planet 51) *Toby - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Mrs. Judson - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Ratigan - Gallaxhar (Monsters Vs Aliens) *Ratigan's Thugs - Gallaxhars (Monsters Vs Aliens) *Fidget - Bird Brain (T.U.F.F Puppy) *Bartholomew - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Felicia - Siri (Rugrats Go Wild) *Bartender - Biggie (Trolls) *Barmaid - DJ Suki (Trolls) *Juggling Octopus - Barry B Benson (Bee Movie) *Frog and Salamander on Bike - Rango and Junior (Storks) *Piano Mouse - Buster Moon (Sing) *Miss Kitty - Princess Poppy (Trolls) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Satin and Chernille (Trolls) *Queen Moustoria and Robot Queen - Fru Fru and Dawn Bellweather (Zootopia) *Thugs, Sailors, and Bums - Aliens (The ChubbChubbs), Rustlers (The Good Dinosaur), and Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *The Client from Hamstead - Giselle (Open Season) *Disguised Criminal - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *The Queen's Audience - Bees (Bee Movie), Animals (Chicken Little), People from Animals (SpongeBob SquarePants) and Ants (Antz) *Mouse with a Church - Z (Antz) Scenes: * The Great Bird Detective Part 1 - Kidnapped/Main Titles * The Great Bird Detective Part 2 - Mordecai Finds Disgust * The Great Bird Detective Part 3 - Enter Red * The Great Bird Detective Part 4 - Enter Gallaxhar * The Great Bird Detective Part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" * The Great Bird Detective Part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Max * The Great Bird Detective Part 7 - At the Toy Store * The Great Bird Detective Part 8 - Bird Brain Kidnaps Disgust/The Chase * The Great Bird Detective Part 9 - "There's Always a Chance, Doctor"/Reunion * The Great Bird Detective Part 10 - Gallaxhar's Plan * The Great Bird Detective Part 11 - Red's Observation * The Great Bird Detective Part 12 - At the Pub * The Great Bird Detective Part 13 - "Let Me Be Good To You" * The Great Bird Detective Part 14 - The Bar Fight & Food Fight/Following Bird Brain * The Great Bird Detective Part 15 - Red and Gallaxhar's Confrontation * The Great Bird Detective Part 16 - Gallaxhar's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom * The Great Bird Detective Part 17 - "We Set The Trap Off Now!" * The Great Bird Detective Part 18 - At Buckingham Palace * The Great Bird Detective Part 19 - The Big Ben Chase * The Great Bird Detective Part 20 - The Big Ben Brawl * The Great Bird Detective Part 21 - "I'II Never Forget You"/A New Case * The Great Bird Detective Part 22 - End Credits/"Goodbye So Soon" (Reprise) Movie Used: * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) Clips Used: * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Regular Show (2010) * Inside Out (2015) * Planet 51 (2009) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) * Zootopia (2016) * Monsters Vs Aliens (2009) * T.U.F.F Puppy (2010) * Over the Hedge (2006) * Rugrats Go Wild (2003) * Trolls (2016) * Bee Movie (2007) * Rango (2011) * Storks (2016) * Sing (2016) * The ChubbChubbs (2002) * The Good Dinosaur (2015) * Chicken Little (2005) * SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-2016) * Open Season (2006) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Antz (1998) Voices: * Jason Sudeikis * J.G. Quintel * Mindy Kaling * Justin Long * Louis C.K. * Ginnifer Goodwin * Rainn Wilson * Rob Paulsen * Garry Shandling * Chrissie Hynde * James Corden * Gwen Stefani * Jerry Seinfeld * Johnny Depp * Andy Samberg * Matthew McConaughey * Anna Kendrick * Icona Pop * Leah Latham * Jenny Slate * Jane Krakowski * Albert Brooks * Woody Allen Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoofs Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoof Category:BaronNation Entertaiment